But sometimes, I still need you
by clickingofkeys
Summary: After Zig and Maya embarrass each other in the Rubber room with their report, Maya leaves the room as well, as they both meet again in the hallway, finally figuring out exactly what happened between them (The World I Know Season 13)


"I'm done with his stupid assignment"

The tall male stormed out of the classroom, his bag in hand, as the door slammed behind him. The teacher didn't seem too concerned, acting as this was some norm, but since Maya had been in the Rubber room, she had yet witnessed someone storm out of the room with a violent rage like Zig had, her being the reason for it. And she sat there, alone, her blonde locked covered by some cheap hat she had got at the corner store the night before. She pressed her lips together, her make shift script still in her hand, Zig's on the chair he was currently resting on. The teacher stared at her as if she wasn't clearly done, as she should be finishing it up alone. And she could only rest her eyes on the snickering of the students before her, as their laughs didn't even hide from her or the teacher. She had embarrassed Zig, she had embarrassed herself and it was all her fault.

The silence continued to fill the room, the assignment should have been going on for the next five minutes, but without Zig, there wasn't much to add to it. And with this Maya stood up, grabbing the binders as she reached for her own backpack, as she exited the room just like Zig had previously, again the teacher noted nothing it seemed.

As Maya reached the opening of the hallway, the area was dead, the eye could see ever locker down to the end of the door, classroom doors closed with students learning and teachers teaching. And within seconds Maya find herself wondering why she had left like Zig had. She was trying to convince everyone that she didn't belong in some stupid silly room for misbehaved students, which she Maya Matlin was a better person, and she was only in trouble for some stupid feud that wasn't even her fault.

As she looked back to the shut door of her classroom, she knew going back would only make the class laugh at her more, as she was already more embarrassed than ever. As she slipped her backpack on to her back, she assumed spending the rest of her time in the bathroom would be the best solution in not getting caught. She wasn't use to the quiet sound the hallway had to it; normally she wouldn't be wandering the halls at this time, unless she was rushing to the bathroom, but this wasn't what she expected to be happening. As she neared the first turn section of the hallway, her eyes glued to her feet, as a figure caught her eye, as she looked up, seeing Zig Novak sitting in the middle of the hallway, his hands buried into his face.

She had every right to storm over to him, and yell at him, tell him off as she had in class, wanting to make him look like a fool even more. He had no right to make fun of her, to be rude to her. She hadn't done anything wrong to him, she hadn't promised a thing to him. Yet she stopped in her tracks, gazing at the tall boy who was below level on her now. This wasn't some guy she needed to yell out, to make a public scene for, and to possibly get into trouble yet again. This was Zig Novak, her once crush, her once friend, her once best friend, who now was nothing more than someone who fought to tease her for reasons she knew.

Her finger grazed against her blonde locks, pushing them behind her ear, she looked to turn around, take another path to the farther bathroom, but the one that didn't have Zig scouting out in front of it. But as she shifted the ball of her foot to turn around, Maya's eyes met with Zig's, as they flashed back down to his hands, as they quickly ran against his pants as he brought himself back up, in some kind of shame, he didn't want her to somehow see him at a weak state, or she could only guess.

"What?" he spoke to her, grabbing his bag from off the floor, it wrapped around his left shoulder as his glare seemed to cut through Maya.

"Nothing" she answered back, still in some mid turn

"You know you're ridiculous Maya. You and I both know you don't belong in there at all, that you're only doing this to get the attention that you desperately need." He moved closer to her, standing only inches from her.

"Shut up Zig" Maya shook her head, her blonde waves moved with her. "You know nothing, and why do you even care?"

The silence brought to him for a moment.

"I don't care" he answered back. "But I can't get over your…your face in that room, that class is supposed to have some fun in it, some fun we're not allowed to have, but every time I enter it, you're there, you're fucking there Maya" his voice became louder.

Her eyes cut into his, the green eyes that she had seen so many times, the eyes that she had once gazed upon and brought herself into. But now, his eyes seemed darker, more angered then she had ever seen him, a different Zig was in front of her, not the one she even knew anymore.

"You're just mad…you're just mad that you can't get over me Zig, that somehow I broke your heart and you can't move on after several months." Her voice rose as she fought the weakness in it. "And I don't know why you can't move on Zig, I don't really know why, and all you want to do is make fun of me, for being a certain way, a way that I'm not even" her voice brought down, knowing he could tell she was near her point of being upset more.

His eyes rolled as his lips pressed together. And at this time, Maya was sure he had nothing else to say, no other insult to speak to her, that even though her words were getting to her, he had no pity for her, as he had in the past.

"What do you want me to say Maya?" Zig asked, as Maya found herself unsure of the real question. "Do you want me to say that I love you? That I think about you every day, that you're the only blonde small girl for me? Is that what you want to hear Maya?"

Maya stayed quiet, this wasn't what she wanted to do, and this wasn't what she expected to happen.

"Damn it Maya" his fist bunched up "Say something!" he shouted as Maya was sure the nearby class could hear.

"I don't know what to say" her voice rattle into her throat. "You want me to say yes?"

"Don't fucking answer my question with another question!"

"Yes" she spoke. "I mean…I don't know Zig, okay, I don't know what to think anymore." Her hand ran along her face, her tears fighting to appear. "You're this one person that I cared about, who was supposed to be there for me, who was supposed to be my emotional support, and you were, you were there for me Zig. With all the fight with Cam, with the death of Cam, and it's my entire fault" her face turned pink, knowing she was near to breaking down. "And…and I can't say sorry, I can't, I can't make you forgive me…you have the every right to hate me, to make fun of me, to do whatever, yet I can't handle knowing that I use to be the girl falling for you, and now we're at this point" her eyes met back with the anger of his green ones. "I still care about you Zig, and I always will." She voiced quietly.

The silence still filled the hallway, unsure why no teacher had been alerted to their fighting. But Zig seemed to be out of words, that he would only be turning around and leave her like she had him.

"I haven't even told Miles about Cam, I…I just can't…like he won't understand like you do Zig, like how I want him to understand." She pursed her lips together still gazing into his eyes, the few inches he had on her kept her head up. "And when I went to Paris, I couldn't stop thinking about you for what seemed forever, and then after sometime I felt that I didn't deserve you, okay? I didn't deserve someone who I used so much, someone who was my friend, yet I used for pity, for comfort…I just regret it all" she silenced.

At this point, Zig had moved closer to her, or what it seemed like had moved closer.

"Maya" he said softly, his hand fought to graze it against her shoulder.

"I don't hate you…It's just…" he paused unsure how to finish his answer.

Maya froze to him, knowing this had gone far enough, knowing that Zig couldn't fully forgive her, that she had lost the best thing in her life, that Zig Novak wasn't supposed to be in her life anymore, and she couldn't grasp that. Before her tears would run down her face, she turned away from him in silence, her feet motioned against the carpet as she brought herself away from him, as she turned the corner she had earlier when she had come face to face with him, her hand wiped the tear that had formed already on her face, sure that she wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time to shield her tears, she didn't want to face Zig with tearful eyes.

But as only several feet brought her away from Zig, she felt her body move back, a hand pulling her backwards as her body moved facing the person who gripped her, revealing Zig again, as his lips pressed softly against her. She couldn't question what he was doing, as she only answered back to him without fighting the kiss, as hers pushed back against his, something she had missed, something she had wanted for such a long time, yet she couldn't have it.

And within seconds, his lips pulled off her, the angry green eyes had calmed down now, as they met with her blues. His arm now had ran against hers, meeting with her hand, as he scouted the area, pulling her into the janitors closet, as the light switch went on, as they found themselves alone in a cramped room. There was no time to talk, neither of them wanted to, as Zig's body pushed against Maya's smaller figure, holding her against the wall, as his lips messed with hers once more, finding unison with each other, Zig's hand slowly ran down her side, stopping at the seam of her shirt, were it remained.

Even though Zig had a few inches on Maya in height, they still managed to make what they both wanted happen, him slightly hovering over her body, their kiss was more amazing than the first time. With the sync of their lips, Maya slipped her tongue inside Zig's mouth, furthering what they had started, as his fought against her, pushing his into her mouth, his tongue dancing against her teeth and tongue, wanting her to crave more of his taste, as her hand grasped against his muscled arm more, the squeeze she brought to his skin only made him press her body harder against the cold wall. Their heat emitted to one another, as Maya let out a soft moan as Zig's tongue continued to conquer her.

The minutes passed by, as the school bell alarmed the hallways, ignoring it by choice, as they both kept indulging into each other, further their hand motions on to one, Zig's hand slightly caressed her stomach, as Maya's hand furthered up his shoulder the other on his back. As the position they were in grew common, Zig's lifted Maya upon the table, setting her on it.

"Damn it Zig" Maya muttered, pulling him back towards her by his shirt, she was in crave of his lips, knowing how wrong this was, knowing how bad it was to kiss Zig, the bad boy that had made fun of her, the boy that she still cared about. She didn't care at this point her legs wrapping around his torso, as his body pressed against her inner thighs, bringing more heat to her. Pulling her lips away from him, her teeth dragged against his bottom lip, biting and pulling at it, as a smile formed on her face. Their eyes meeting once more, but not for long, as Zig nestled his face into the crook of her neck, pressing the wetness against her heated skin, nipping at it, bringing her pleasure he was sure she would love, as he sucked on the section, not leaving a mark. He knew his action were correct as Maya's voice echoed the room, filling his ears with delight.

As he returned his lips back to hers, their kissing sped up even faster, Maya pulling Zig in tighter for the need she wanted. For the satisfying feeling he brought to her stomach.

Finally, the second bell rang. And with this it brought Maya pulling away from Zig, him still diving his lips into her, finally realizing she needed to speak.

"We should go" she spoke softly, her hand press against his chest, her eyes scanned against his face a smile framed her face.

"This was fun…really fun" she giggled as her fingers traveled down his chest.

As she hoped off the table, she retrieved her bag, placing it on her back, as she turned back to Zig.

"I'll leave and then you leave in a 2 minutes" she noted, flashing one last smile at him.

As Maya opened the door, she scanned the hallway to make sure it had died down.

"Maya" Zig moved closer to her, as his lips pressed softly against her once more. "I could never hate you" he added as he watched Maya pause, a smile plastid to her face as she nodded leaving the room they were once both in.

It wasn't the outcome he expected, but he was sure he would be seeing Maya Matlin more often than just the Rubber Room.


End file.
